The Attack Of The Cullen Estate
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: Summary : What if your Father turned  his back on you ,What if he decided to have you hunted along with your husband and son   this is what my Father Lord Charles Swan did,  he destroyed my family and killed our daughter...I vowed my vengence on him
1. Chapter 1

The Attack

Summary : What if your Father turned his back on you ,What if he decided to have you hunted along with your husband and son

this is what my Father Lord Charles Swan did, he destroyed my family...I vowed my vengence on him and his men

* * *

(( Story All human - First time doing this ** and sorry for being a flake for taking to long for the other stories, they are being written in hand before I post them all ))**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One :

Basement:

Me and Arron laid facing each other,. i saw his tears trickling down his cheeks how I can just reach to him and wipe his tears away.

I wanted to baby him, sooth him but I couldn't I was tied bounded and gagged.

Arron's hands and feet were tied togther afraid and scared . I felt his hand rub my swollen stomach I can see his concern in his eyes

as i used my

" She's fine Arron,"

"I want Dad" Arron Cried

"So do I baby"

I looked at my Fifteen year old son as I sighed.  
"He will find Us"

all of a sudden l felt the gush of water between my legs as I noticed my daughter wasn't moving,

There I knew I just lost our daughter Zoe Emilyn Cullen .

Top Floor:

Guns shattered the crystals and the mirrors everywhere in the estate, every man was shooting their guns as they protected Edward,

"Where's my Fucking Gun!"

"Forget your sniper you dumbass!" Emmett yelled.

"Where the hell can they be!" Emmett yelled

"Has anyone tried the Basement!" Jasper yelled.

'Shit, That's where they might be!" Carlisle yelled as the three men back up towards the kitchen door as Edward opened the basement door

and entered.

"BELLA !, Arron! "

there was no answer as Edward suddenly ran his way down as he ran thru the huge halls. he noticed all the doors were open except for one, there he quickly opened the door seeing Arron and Bella,

"Bella, Arron?"

Arron Mumbled "Dad"

"Oh my god, Arron, " Edward sighed as he now made his way over to his son as he removed the gag and the rope,

"Dad it's mom, her water broke, the baby, she's not moving "

Edward turned as he removed the gag from Bella's mouth, there he whispered into her ear as she opened her eyes.

"Ed-ward"

"Its me baby, "  
" She's not moving, Please Help her, "  
Arron get your grandfather, hurry"

Arron moved out of the room as he saw his grandfather and his uncles as they closed the door and blocked it,

":Grandfather! grandfather!"

Carlisle looked at Arron as he saw the trickle of blood from his forehead.

"Arron, what happened?"  
"I...I'm fine, it's mom, and Baby girl. she's not moving please please help her"

" Dad, go to Bella " Emmett said as they Blocked the door with four large shelves.

Arron to his grandfather to the room as Bella now winced in pain,.

"Bella , what happened?"

"Zoe... Baby she's not moving for some reason"

"Dad, do something" Edward said as he was crying now


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Carlisle's Pov It wasn't a easy delivery, Isabella mourned on her daughter's death,We didn't expect the hit to be made on my son and daughter, especially when their son was home,  
Fucking Charlie, is gonna pay for this shit Isabella cried as she held her baby Girl as she looked at Edward.  
i'm s..s...so sorry Edward Isabella cried as she held onto the infant as he too cried with her.

DAD!, IZZIE,EDDIE! Emmett yelled out as he now made his way kicking every door in the basement.  
FUCKING SHIT WHERE ARE THEY! Em yelled.

Arron stood as he walked over to the door as he walked out as he met up with his uncle.

Arron? She's... she's dead, Grandfather Charlie killed my babysister Uncle Em

Arron broke down crying as he now held him in his arms.

We will get him buddy I promise, I promise Emmett said as he held his nephew into his embrace as Jasper. Cole. Anthony now appeared.

Is Everything okay? Nah, dude, baby girl died Jasper fell onto his knees as he now cried.

The Following Morning got the worse, Agetha , Litha, Cara, Anton, Andrew, and the rest of the workers began to clean up the Estate as Edward appear.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make, but it's up to you

Lady Isabella and I have decided to move before Christmas. If you want to come start packing if the other's don't , I have a 15, grand check for you each on the table.

Sir Edward, We won't leave your side sir,. Anton spoke,  
He's right sir, you have been there for us when we needed you, I think it's for the best for us to cotninue to stay with you . Agetha spoke.

Edward smiled at his workers as he looked down.  
Sir we are very sorry for your loss, We wish to have a funeral For Baby Zoe Lithia spoke.  
Edward looked at the elderly woman as he gave her a slight smile.

"We are in the process of a burial. Lady Isabella was eight months,... thank you Lithia Edward said as he now turned and walked away from his workers as he now walked back upstairs as he saw his daughter's nursery door opened ,  
there he heard someone crying as he peered inside, there he saw his older son Edward as he was kneeling on the floor as he held her pink teddy Bear.

Edward crept over to his son as he knelt behind him as he held him tightly.  
Shhh it's alright buddy Edward whispered.

Im so so soo sorry dad, I am sorry I wasn't here to protect Mom and sister, Edward cried.  
Edward broke down and cried as he held onto his older son.  
"Da...Dad, where's Arron?" Edward asked as he wiped his tears.

"He's with your mother, come, lets got visit her in the room" 


End file.
